User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Keeping Warm in Winter
ELECTRICAL Be forewarned, when using these options your electrical bill can go up quite a bit. However, given how cold it can get, it can sometimes be worth it. KOTATSU ---- Kotatsu - cat.jpg|Kotatsu Kotatsu - Old vs New.jpg|Old vs New heat sources Kotatsu - frame.jpg|Table Frame Kotatsu - bottom.jpg|Heat Source Kotatsu - black hole.jpg|Black Hole A Kotatsu is like a heated coffee table. It is a low wooden table frame covered by a futon or heavy blanket upon which a table top sits. Attached to the frame is a heat source. Back in the day, it used to be heated with a charcoal brazier, but now they are just electric heat coils; some with fans and some without. Don’t worry about burning your kneecaps off; there is a cage surrounding the heating coils to prevent you from burning yourself. You should also be able to adjust the heat setting on the Kotatsu as well. Sitting at this low table with your legs inside the blanket is a pleasant way to keep warm. Should you decide to get one of these, it will become black hole. They are impossible to escape from! You can always buy new Kotatsu from Nitori, DIY home centers, Bic Camera, and the like, but recycle shops have tables that can be found for super cheap. ELECTRIC BLANKETS ---- Electric Blanet - plain.jpg|Electric Blanket Electric Blanet - layed out.jpg|Single Size Electric Blanet - detached cable.jpg|Detachable Cable for Washing Electric blankets are nothing new, but if you shop around, you can find electric blankets that can be easily washed. Should your washing machine have a gentle cycle and you have a washing net, you can even put them in the clothes washer. The cord with the temperature adjustment dial is detachable, allowing you to wash it. As always, be careful when folding the blanket, since sharp fold can bend and eventually break the wires. These can be found at Bic Camera, Yodobashi Camera, Don Quijote, DIY Home Centers, and department stores during the winter season. Not all locations will have them, so buying online may work better for most. ELECTRIC CARPETS ---- Electric Carpet - under rug.jpg|Under Rug Electric Carpet - rug.jpg|Stand Alone Electric Carpet - different sizes.jpg|Different Sizes Electric Carpet - rectangle.jpg|Rectangle Electric Carpet - square.jpg|Square Electric carpets are called Hot Carpets or Hot Matts in Japan. They can be quite useful if you get cold feet easily. They come in various sizes, colors, and materials. Some carpets can be made of a soft rubber on the bottom while others are entirely fabric. ELECTRIC FUTON ---- Electric Futon - plain.jpg|Electric Futon Electric Futon - on bed.jpg|Bed Use Some electric carpets could be used at an electric futon. However, electric futons are made specifically for putting under you futon mattress or on your bed mattress. For example, some brands of electric blankets suggest that you no lay on top of the blankets and it may bend and break the wires. HEAT PADS ---- Electric Heat Pad.jpg|Heat Pad Although Japan does sell heated carpets, futons, and other such novelties, head pads tend to be more uncommon due to the availability of other options. The heat pads that you do find in Japan advertise infrared capabilities in order to warm up deep tissue as well. Electric blankets and such can usually be found in department stores, DIY home centers, Bic Camera, and Yodobashi Camera. HOT WATER BOTTLES ---- Hot Water Bottle - Cord.jpg|Electric Hot Water Bottle Hot Water Bottle - Cordless Gel.gif|Corless Gel Hot Water Bottle - Cordless refill.jpg|Corless Refill Hot Water Bottle - Cute Cover.jpg|Cute Cover Hot Water Bottle - Hard.jpg|Hard Type Hot Water Bottle - Soft.jpg|Soft Type Depending on the kind you get, some are pre-filled with a gel or you refill them yourself with tap water. Some models heat up the bottle by charging it with a detachable cable to make it cordless while others have a permanent cable attached. The bottle itself will usually be padded or have a case provided, but there are additional covers that you can get that are super cute. These can be bought at electronic stores, some department stores, and sometimes DIY home centers. MUG WARMER ---- Electric Mug Warmer - basic.jpg|Regular Power Cable Electric Mug Warmer - USB.jpg|USB Power Source & Splitter Electric Mug Warmer.jpg|Cute A mug warmer is an electrical coaster that you place your coffee mug on to keep you drinks warm. Although not well known, if you hate your warm drinks getting cold, this is a really nice option. There are two way to power a mug warmer: USB or a regular power cable. The USB models tend to be on the weaker side, but if there are no other outlets available, it is convenient. Don’t worry about using up your last USB port either, some mug warmers double as a USB port splitter as well. The power cable charged mug warmers can get rather hot, so be careful not to burn yourself. Each model usually has an On/Off button as to not waste electricity when not in use. HEATED TOILET SEATS ---- Heated Toilet Seat - no lid.jpg|Heated Toilet Seat Heated Toilet Seat - open lid.jpg|Heat Dail Heated Toilet Seat - power supply.jpg|Power Cable with Ground Cable Heated Toilet Seat - bar attachment.jpg|Bar Attachment A heated toilet seat is pretty much what it sounds like. There are various models in Japan that include all kinds of bells and whistles like; temperature dials, a bidet, a dryer, perfumed foam dispenser, odor reducing filters, speakers for privacy noise, remotes, and more. However, the focus of this particular post will be only on the heating feature. Another separate post will be created for Japanese & Western style toilets. If your home’s toilet does not already come equipped with a heated seat, you can easily install one yourself, should you have a power source. Attachment is as easy as tightening two screws and plugging in the cord. Since the heated seats are electric, you may want to pay attention to your power bill the first time you use your heated toilet seat in order to gauge how much it will cost to use it every month. Some models may even come installed with a power saving mode that turns the temperature down at night. Heated toilet seats can be found at Bic Camera, Yodobashi Camera, DIY home centers, or online. Attention Before you make a purchase, please be sure to take note of the shape of the toilet, the size, and how it attaches to the toilet. If you are not sure of how to take the measurements of your toilet, take an old newspaper and trace the bowl of your toilet. You can cut it out if you wish. Fold up the paper model and take it to the store. This will let you check for an appropriate seat. For attachment methods, there should be two types: two screws or a bar with screws on the end (sometimes they are nuts & bolts). Both can usually be attached without tools. Should you need any tools, a screwdriver should suffice. TOILET SEAT COVERS This is probably one of the options foreigners don’t really think about, at home or in Japan. If you do not have a power source available for a heated toilet seat then a toilet seat cover is your next best option. REUSABLE ---- Toilet - seat lid set.jpg|Cover & Lid Set Toilet Seat Cover - cute.jpg|Cute Toilet Seat Cover - install O-shape.jpg|Install O-type Toilet Seat Cover - install U-shape.jpg|Install U-Type Toilet Seat Cover - clips.jpg|Clip Connection Toilet Seat Cover - pattern.jpg|Cushioned Toilet seat covers should not be mistaken with toilet lid covers, although they may sometimes come as a set. The reusable toilet seat covers are normally made of a stretchy fabric. The cloth covers can be put in the washing machine to be cleaned, should there be any spills or accidents. These are easily found at a 100 yen store, DIY home centers, department stores, and more. I would suggest getting at least 2 covers. That way you can have one in the wash while the other is in use. Toilet bowls come in varying shapes and sizes, but toilet seats come in two general shapes: O-shape & U-shape. When buying a cover, be sure to remember which one you have. Most covers are stretchy and adjustable in size so they will fit on just about all toilet seats. There are a few different methods to attach the cover to your toilet like Velcro, elastic bands, button clips, and slip-ons. DISPOSABLE ---- Toilet Seat Cover Sticker - model.jpg|Flat Set Toilet Seat Cover - sticker.jpg|Cushioned Set Toilet Seat Cover - sticker 2.jpg|Removal Toilet Seat Cover - sticker 3.jpg|Cushioned Color Variety Toilet Seat Cover Sticker - case.jpg|Packaging Toilet Seat Cover Sticker - fuzzy.jpg|Fuzzy Type The disposable toilet seat covers are a fuzzy adhesive sticker that you attach directly to the seat. The stickers will fit any model type seat. Should the sticker be too big, you can either have it hang over the sides or cut it to size with scissors. Should there be any spills or accidents, the sticker covers are thrown away and replaced with a new set. I suggest getting at least two sets. That way if you have to throw that cover set away, you can immediately replace it with a new one. This type of toilet seat cover is actually more readily available than the reusable type. They are easily found at a 100 yen store, DIY home centers, department stores, convenience stores, and more. BLANKETS I would hope that a warm blanket goes without saying, but I will mention it here just to cover all the bases. This goes for use as something warm to sit on, something warm to snuggle up in, or something extra to keep you warm in bed. LAP BLANKETS ---- Hizakake - model.jpg|Lap Blanket Hizakake - use 2.jpg|Uses Hizakake - use 3.jpg|Hizakake In Japan, Lap Blankets or Hizakake are used commonly at the office or at home. They are blankets or thows that are small enough that when you have them on your lap they won’t touch the floor so you won’t accidentally roll over the ends with the wheels of your office chair. Some blankets have a button or Velcro attached on opposite corners in order to keep it around your waste or shoulders. These can be found in most stores that sell bedding like Nitori and Don Quijote. Other home decoration shops may have them as well. These can be bought in department stores as well and any location that sells bedding like Nitori, Ikea, Don Quijote, and DIY home centers. DUVETS / FUTONS ---- Futon.jpg|Futon Duvet.jpg|Duvet A warm duvet or futon is important when getting into bed. However, if you have bought a futon bed set in the summer, most likely you have a summer futon cover and it will not be warm enough in the winter. Other than feeling exceptionally cold in the evening, to confirm which type of futon you have, you should be able to check the manufacturer’s tag to see what temperature range the futon was meant for. If the temperature is not mentioned, then a weight will most likely be mentioned; the lower the weight the cooler the futon. When buying a futon, a shop may indicate the warmth in levels; 1 being the coolest and 5+ being the warmest. If you do not wish to buy a new futon, then buying an additional blanket for layering is sufficient. When buying a futon or blanket from a store, check that it is machine washable. Otherwise you may have to pay for dry cleaning services. All of these items can be bought at a DIY home center, Nitori, Don Quijote, and online. If you sleep on a futon mattress, you may want to use an aluminum isolative sheet to keep yourself warmer. This will prevent the chill coming from the cold floor through your futon mattress. THINGS TO WEAR Other than just putting on thick fuzzy socks and a sweater, here are a few more options of warm clothing. THERMAL UNDERWARE ---- Heattech - shirt pants set.jpg|Shirt & Pants Sets Heattech - shirts.png|Types of Shirts Heattech - women's wear.png|Women's Models Thermal underwire, long undergarments, long johns, or however you want to call it are nothing new for keeping warm. Heattec seems to be the most popular brand that I have heard of and is sold at Uniqlo. It is of a thinner material that some other brands but still keeps you warm. The smooth fabric also allows you to pull off and on other layers of clothing more easily. Although Heattec is a Uniqlo branded item, using the term “Heattec” when shopping will help when you ask the shop clerks where in their store they keep similar products. In winter time, most department stores, DIY centers, and some clothing stores will have these in stock. Don Quijote has at least two brands they keep in stock. If you know your measurements in centimeters, then you could also buy them online as well. HANTEN ---- Hanten - red.jpg|Hanten Hanten - model.jpg|Length Comparison Hanten - colorful.jpg|Different Pattern A Hanten is a traditional Japanese winter house coat padded with cotton. It’s like a thick quilt that you wear like a jacket. They are quite warm and comfortable. They come in all sizes, including for small children. Depending on the make, the front opening overlaps or the sleeves may be a bit shorter. There are not many places that will sell these, but if you have a local futon shop, they may have them. Otherwise, your best bet would be online. CHACHANKO ---- Chachanko - red.jpg|Chachanko Chachanko - model.jpg|Size Comparison A Chachanko is winter house coat padded with cotton, but with no sleeves; it kind of looks like a padded vest. This item is even harder to find than a Hanten. So buying online may be your only option. DOTERA / TANZEN ---- Tanzen.jpg|Tanzen Tanwen - belt.jpg|Wtih Belt Tanzen - model.jpg|Size Comparison A Dotera (Kanto dialect) or a Tanzen (Kansai) are long winter house coats padded with cotton, similar to a Hanten, but much longer. If the front overlaps, it looks like a padded kimono. These are common than a Hanten and can be bought online. HARAMAKI ---- Haramaki - model.png|Haramaki Haramaki - Rascal.gif|Cute Haramaki - Tensai Bakabon.jpg|On Anime Characters Haramaki quite literally means Belly Band. It is a thick piece of fabric that is worn over the stomach. These can be worn by men, women, and children. They come in a variety of fabrics, sizes, and cute patterns. If you are an anime fan, chances are, you’ve seen one without realizing what it was. Some department stores will have them. HOT WATER BOTTLES When coming to Japan, I was surprised to find out that there was more than just one kind of hot water bottle. I had grown up using the rubber bottles for the longest time and did not know there were other options. HARD ---- Hot Water Bottle - Hard.jpg|Hard The hard hot water bottles are intended to heat up your feet while in bed or to warm up your bed before you crawl in. Some are small enough so that you can carry and hug them. They can be made of metal, plastic, or ceramic containers. Most pharmacies will sell these, but they are also sold in 100 yen stores, DIY shops, and department stores. SOFT ---- Hot Water Bottle - Soft.jpg|Soft The soft hot water bottles are a bit more versatile since you can use them to press up against your body as well as being used as a bed warmer. However, they seem to be less common than the hard kind. They can also be bought in pharmacies, 100 yen stores, DIY shops, and department stores. ELECTRIC ---- Hot Water Bottle - Cord.jpg|Electric Hot Water Bottle Hot Water Bottle - Cordless Gel.gif|Corless Gel Hot Water Bottle - Cordless refill.jpg|Corless Refill Hot Water Bottle - Cute Cover.jpg|Cute Cover Hot Water Bottle - Hard.jpg|Hard Type Hot Water Bottle - Soft.jpg|Soft Type Of the hot water bottle types, the electric hot water bottles are probably the most unique to Japan. Depending on the kind you get, some are pre-filled with a gel or you refill them yourself with tap water. Some models heat up the bottle by charging it with a detachable cable to make it cordless while others have a permanent cable attached. The bottle itself will usually be padded or have a case provided, but there are additional covers that you can get that are super cute. These can be bought at electronic stores, some department stores, and sometimes DIY home centers. HAND WARMERS If keeping your hands warm is the issue, you have more than one option to choose from. Not all choices last as long as the others, but still have their merits. KAIRO ---- Kairo.jpg|Kairo Packs Kairo - socks.png|For Socks One time use heat pads. Kairo is possibly one of Japan’s favorite ways to keep warm. When the weather is cold, you will see them everywhere! Only open the packet when you are ready to use it because they become active when exposed to oxygen. Their contents are: iron filings, water, vermiculite, carbon, and salt. When exposed to the air the iron oxidizes and heats the pad up. If you want to stop the Kairo from heating, smother it by putting it in an airtight bag and squeeze out all the air. Some pads stay warm for 8 hours or more. Some may also have adhesive to attach to your clothing. There are also Kairo shoe inserts to keep your feet warm too. Kairo come in varying sizes and can be bought at convenience stores, department store, supermarkets, and more. Warning Do not attach Kairo directly to your skin; it may burn you due to over exposure or cause a rash. ECO KAIRO ---- Eco Kairo.jpg|Eco Kairo Eco Kairo are electric hand warmers. They can be charged by AC adapter, USB, or even by just putting in a new set of batteries. Depending on the brand, they can stay warm up to 6 hours. These can be bought at Bic Camera, Yodobashi Camera, Don Quijote, and online. CATALYTIC ---- Zippo Peacock.jpg|Zippo & Peacock The most famous catalytic hans warmer brands are Zippo & Hakkin’s Peacock. These are great because they are durable, work for years, can be reused, and stay warm for a long time. The great part about this kind of hand warmer is that they can last for 12 hours. The concept behind this kind of hand warmer is that through the combustion of lighter fluid (light petroleum distillate) it becomes a catalytic heater. A catalytic heater is a type of heater which relies on catalyzed chemical reactions to break down molecules to produce heat. Because it needs oxygen to burn, just be sure not to smother the hand warmer, otherwise it will not work. If you want to stop the heat, just smother the hand warmer so it doesn’t receive any more oxygen. These can be found usually in camping supply stores, places that sell specialty lighters, some department stores, and online. GEL PACKS ---- Gel Pack - Yutapon.jpg|Yutapon Gel Pack Gel packs are hand warmers or body heat pads that are used repeatedly and are great for at home use. You can reheat these as many times as you like in your microwave or in hot water. They are filled with water and gelling agents. Please follow the instructions for heating these though. If you heat them too much, you can melt the casing and burn yourself. They can be bought in pharmacies, department stores, and even Don Quijote. CRYSTAL CLICK ---- Crystal Click.jpg|Crystal Click Although far less common in Japan, these are reusable liquid packets that become solid and warm when activated. They are activated by clicking a metal disc inside the packet. The clear liquid will quickly become a white warm semi-solid crystal. Unfortunately, these packs do not stay warm as long as other options, maybe 20 – 30 minutes or so. The liquid contents inside are usually water and super concentrated sodium acetate (a liquid made from vinegar and baking soda). Should the packet leak or tear the contents are non-toxic. To reuse the packet, you will need to boil the pack in hot water till all the crystals are gone. When you want to use it again, click the disc to reactivate the packet. These used to be found at 100 yen stores, but I have not seen them for some time now. Otherwise, they can be bought online. GRAIN HEAT PACKS ---- Grain.jpg|Grain Heat Pack These heat packs are typically made out of fabric pouches filled with wheat, buckwheat, flax seed, rice, beans, or various other items. You can only reheat these in the microwave, but do not over heat them as you can burn the contents inside. Sometimes you will see these kinds of heat pads in different shapes; to be used on different parts of the body. Some even contain essential oils or spices to create a soothing smell. These can be found in some departments stores, health centers, or online. HOME MADE HOT PACK ---- Grain - DIY.jpg|DIY Heat Packs If you don’t want to buy a microwavable heat pack or you are in a pinch, this is a good option. Put rice or some other grain in a clean sock, tie off the stock, pop it into the microwave for a minute or two, and you are good to go. You can use beans as well, but in Japan, chances are there is rice in the kitchen. Again, be sure to not overheat the contents as they can burn. WORDS TO KNOW ---- Category:Blog posts